


Toys Don't Speak

by s0meperson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Sitting, Felching, French Kissing, M/M, Mating Press, Restraints, Rimming, Roleplay, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0meperson/pseuds/s0meperson
Summary: Our favorite jackal wakes up in a dark room, bound at his wrists and ankles, only to meet the sinister gazes of Mewtwo and Incineroar, who have a unique proposition for him.
Relationships: Gaogaen | Incineroar/Lucario, Lucario/Incineroar/Mewtwo, Lucario/Mewtwo (Pokemon), Mewtwo/Incineroar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Toys Don't Speak

Lucario groaned as he shook his head, and his eyes slowly opened. He looked around, barely able to register anything in the pitch-black room. As he tried to rub his tired eyes, a resistance kept his arm in place. A confused gasp escaped his lips as he looked over and realized both limbs were suspended upward. Try as he might to free them, they remained immobilized. He got up off his knees to move for a better position, but realized his feet were also locked in place.

The sounds of his frantic breaths and his quickening heartbeat filled the deafening silence as he pulled at each of his limbs, failing to freely move them. Suddenly he stopped, slowly noticing a blue glow around his wrists. The jackal then looked down and noticed the same shimmer around his ankles.

“Looks like he's finally awake," A gruff voice called out.

Lucario froze on the spot. He frantically looked around before a spotlight from above shined directly down onto him. He clamped his eyes shut, so he felt for any clues with his feet. The tiles on the floor felt rough, and the sounds of approaching footsteps seemed to bounce off the walls. _Is this… the locker room?_

“Then I suppose it's time we begin," A refined voice added.

The footsteps stopped right before him. Gradually he opened his eyes and made out both forms standing before him: A tall, muscular, red and black cat with a belt of fire, and a gray legendary pokemon with a purple tail. He noticed that the second pokemon had a blue glow around one hand. “I-Incineroar? Mewtwo? What's going on?"

Incineroar crossed his arms and walked closer. “We figure it's time we talked face to face."

Lucario narrowed his gaze. “I don't understand."

Mewtwo craned their neck forward, being level with the smaller pokemon's gaze. “You can stop the charade, we know you've been watching us in here."

Lucario's eyes went wide, and he looked at both pokemon. “W-what?"

Incineroar also lowered his head. “You'd watch us in the gym _and_ in the shower! You're a real creep, aren't ya?"

“That's ridiculous! I would never-"

“So this ain't you?" Incineroar held up a picture of the area outside of the gymnasium, decorated with various trees and bushes, and partially hidden by the foliage was a pair of blue ears and a pointed blue tail. A faint, blue glow covered the pokemon as they looked towards the building.

Lucario clenched his teeth. “That could be anyone! You see humans running around wearing those hats and tails!"

“See, we thought that as well," the legendary began. “Then we saw this." They held up another picture, showing Lucario leaving the site. “Now let's pretend for argument's sake that this could be just an extremely well designed suit, well…" They presented another photo of Lucario heading into a room numbered 7835. “And wouldn't you know it." Mewtwo held up a key with the numbers 7835 engraved on it. “We found this on you, as well." They turned towards Incineroar. “Tell me, is anyone permitted to make copies of these keys?"

“Nope," the fire pokemon said with a shake of his head. “Make a copy and you get the boot."

“So either this is one-hundred-percent you, you're an imposter, or…" Mewtwo looked away as they rubbed their chin, then giggled to themself. “Actually _please_ come up with a third idea for us, it's sure to be entertaining."

Lucario's ears drooped and he looked away, his face burning as he could feel a pit opening in his stomach.

“Right, then it's time we get to business. This will proceed one of two ways." Mewtwo began pacing around as Lucario meekly looked up at them. “The first way is that we put this behind us. We let you go, forget this ever happened, and you don't attempt this spying routine anymore."

Lucario looked away in thought.

“And the other…" Incineroar approached and took hold of the jackal's chin, turning and locking eyes with him. “Is we have our way with you tonight."

For a moment, not a single thought crossed Lucario's mind as he blinked blankly. “C-come again?"

“We've been rather busy, these days," Mewtwo said as they came into view. “And we just haven't had time for certain… needs, you see."

“And since you seem so eager to check us out, we figured 'Why not?'. It would help all of us."

Lucario stared at Incineroar for a moment before looking away in thought, then looking back up at him. “What's the catch?"

Incineroar grinned. “After this, you don't talk to us ever again. No saying hi, no bumping into us out on the town, as far as we're concerned, we won't even remember you after this."

Lucario's eyes widened before looking at Mewtwo.

“It's only fair," the legendary added. “Did you think there'd be no consequences for this?"

“And, y'know, if you break these deals, we tell _everyone_ what you like doing in your spare time.."

“So what will it be?" Mewtwo cupped Lucario's cheeks, turning his gaze upwards to match theirs. “Will you take this one and only warning, or will you experience a night you'll so desperately wish you could relive again?" The two pokemon continued to stare for a moment until Lucario pulled his head out of Mewtwo's grasp, glancing around the floor. “So be it," Mewtwo quipped with a sigh before turning away, Incineroar following behind them. “We _will_ make good on our intentions if we catch you again, so-"

“The latter."

Both pokemon stopped in their tracks and turned around.

“Pardon me?"

“The…" Lucario swallowed the lump in his throat as his face burned hotter than before. “The second option… I want it."

Incineroar walked closer to him. “Oh? You sure about that?" He stood directly in front of Lucario with a sneer. “We won't go easy on you, y'know. We're pretty pent up. We're gonna _destroy_ you." As Lucario stared back with a tremble on his face, Incineroar's eyes began trailing down the jackal's body. He stopped his trail at one point and smirked as a chuckle escaped his lips. “Looks like that might be just how you want it."

Mewtwo peered over and also looked down as Lucario's blush began to break through his blue fur. “Why yes, it does seem he's interested," he remarked as both pokemon looked over Lucario's now prominent erection. “But first I want to make things clear." He telekinetically brought the jackal up to his level. “Some ground rules: One, you're not allowed to cum without our permission. Two, you're not allowed to speak. Moaning and yelling is fine, you'll be doing plenty of that. But you are our toy, and toys don't speak. Three, tell us right away if something is going too far for you. This is a mutually beneficial experience, after all, and it would do no good for you to get hurt. Is that clear?"

Lucario nodded his head.

Incineroar chimed in, “And you want this?"

“Yes."

“Good, now hold still," Incineroar stated as he held up several bands with rubber balls on them.

The jackal grew tense until he saw the bands go around his chest and wrists, allowing the balls to cover his spikes.

“If you have anything left to say," Mewtwo began, “now would be a good time."

Lucario shook his head once more.

“Very well, not another word out of you."

Incineroar came back into his view. “All set. Sure hope you're ready."

Lucario stared back, trying to keep his trembles under control as Incineroar got close enough that he could feel his breath on his cheeks.

“Now… give me a kiss."

After taking a deep breath, Lucario gently leaned forward and planted his lips on the larger cat's. They lingered there until he pulled away, letting out a brief huff.

Incineroar looked back with a rather bored gaze. “Is that really the best you can do?" He took a firm grip on Lucario's jaw before pulling him back in. “Kiss me like you mean it!" he demanded before pushing himself onto the jackal.

Lucario let out a gasp as Incineroar shoved his tongue into his mouth. He shuddered as the cat's tongue licked his own, a smoky taste filling his senses.

Incineroar embraced him, making Lucario huff sharply as he gingerly dragged his claws down his back. He then took hold of Lucario's rear and began massaging it, causing the jackal to moan and squirm. As Lucario would pull away, Incineroar would push himself harder onto his toy, leaving little room to breathe, and ensuring he tasted every inch of Lucario's mouth. In time, the feline pulled away and smiled proudly as he looked over the jackal, who was now breathing shakily as a small strand of saliva hung off his chin. “He's an alright kisser."

“I'll be the judge of that," Mewtwo added as they pushed past Incineroar, held Lucario's head in place, and pushed their lips directly onto Lucario's. Without wasting a moment, they pushed their tongue inward, beginning an inspection of their own as the jackal shuddered. As quickly as it began, they suddenly pulled away, briefly licking their lips. “I can taste you on him," they remarked as they peered back to the now-smirking Incineroar. Mewtwo turned their attention back to Lucario. “Tell me, who's the better kisser?"

“Wh-what?" Lucario asked between breaths.

“Who's better between me and him?"

“I… I don't know."

“You don't?" Mewtwo then dove back in, caressing Lucario's tongue as they gently rubbed the base of his ear, causing the jackal to squirm once more. They then pulled away, smirking after feeling Lucario try to maintain contact. “Are you sure?"

“I-I… I…"

With a shake of their head, Mewtwo resumed kissing him. Only this time, they slid their hand down Lucario's chest and rubbed along the inside of his thigh, causing the jackal to sharply moan. “Are you absolutely sure?"

“You, you! You're better!" Lucario barked.

“That's right." Mewtwo then moved towards the nape of Lucario's neck, nibbling along as their hand now slid past the thighs and gently dragged along Lucario's pulsing length. As a gasp escaped Lucario's lips, they continued their treatment, now lightly grasping the jackal's cock and stroking it.

“He's better, huh? I doubt that." Incineroar said as he firmly gripped Lucario's head and began kissing him once more. All the while, he started rubbing the jackal's member with one hand, and holding Lucario's head close with the other.

Lucario hardly had a moment to pull his head away and gasp for air before Mewtwo continued kissing him once more. He started losing track of his senses as it became a tug of war between his captors, both trying to outdo the other as they continued to kiss and rub all over him. Finally, they both pulled away, leaving Lucario shakily standing before them with a mouth covered in saliva, drawing in deep breaths, and struggling to stand up straight.

“We shouldn't break our toy too soon," Mewtwo commented.

“True," Incineroar added. “Otherwise the night's a bust."

“Maybe… he'll be more motivated if he just watches us?" They turned to Incineroar with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile.

The Feline looked to Lucario, then back to Mewtwo before returning the same expression. “I think that's a great idea."

Mewtwo approached Lucario, cupping his chin and pulling their heads close. “I suggest you watch, if you want to prepare for what will happen to you." Then they turned around before dragging their tail along Lucario's chin. They walked over to Incineroar, and bent down in order to kiss him.

Both of the pokemon began kissing each other as intensely as they did Lucario. They both began grinding their hips, letting out brief moans as their cocks began rubbing together.

Soon, Incineroar grabbed both of their members and began stroking them. Their faces remained in close proximity as they started thrusting against each other.

Lucario could feel a slight twitch of pain in his own member as he watched the display. He gritted his teeth, vainly pulling against his restraints as he stood there and stared.

Mewtwo glanced over at Lucario, almost seeming to smile before they traveled down Incineroar's chest, licking all over his chest and rubbing their hands along his legs. They continued moving down before getting on their knees and started sucking his cock.

Incineroar started to moan as he held Mewtwo's head in place. He watched as they would push him deep into his throat, then pull out, flicking the top of their tongue on his tip. He would grit his teeth as Mewtwo began stroking his dick while licking along the side of his shaft. Suddenly, he lifted up Mewtwo and placed them on their back on the floor. “You stay there," he ordered before crawling over to Mewtwo's cock. He started by slowly dragging his tongue to the top, suckling on it for a moment before sliding the shaft down his throat to the base.

Mewtwo recoiled in pleasure, their feet curling as the feline continued taking their dick and gently massaged their testicles. With a grunt, Mewtwo took hold of Incineroar's head and began pumping their member down the other's throat. Wet noises came from the fire cat's throat as Mewtwo continued to keep his head in place. After keeping Incineroar at the base for several seconds, the legendary slid out, their cock glistening in the saliva now covering and dripping from it.

With a sneer, Incineroar then pushed Mewtwo's legs back and dove his face directly into Mewtwo's voluptuous ass. He licked all around their awaiting asshole, then buried his tongue inside, causing Mewtwo to let out a brief moan. Not yet satisfied, he got on his knees and lifted Mewtwo's lower end into the air. He continued eating as he wrapped his arms around Mewtwo's thighs, each lick and slurp causing moans and gasps. Suddenly, Incineroar was enveloped in a blue glow, his arms pulled away as he was now placed onto his back on the floor.

“If you're going to do this, do it right!" Mewtwo demanded before firmly planting their ass directly onto Incineroar's face. Without wasting a moment, and feeling the invasive tongue at work once more, they immediately went to Incineroar's dick and instantly took the entire length down their throat.

Any moans of pleasure were muffled on both ends as they continued tasting and touching each other. Incineroar began spanking the ass planted atop him, while Mewtwo began massaging the fire cat's asshole in return.

In time, Mewtwo pulled themself back from the now-throbbing cock, lifted themself off of Incineroar, and then laid atop him as they shoved their tongue into his mouth. As they began sloppily kissing, Mewtwo would start thrusting his hips, rubbing both dicks together. They tightly embraced, moaning and gasping all-the-while. In time, both pokemon pulled back and looked at each other, strands of drool connecting them as they stared at each other, catching their breath, then they looked over to Lucario.

He was now visibly struggling against his restraints, a fine trail of precum had trailed down from his tip and made a few drops on the floor, and his dick was now visibly throbbing. Adding onto that, it almost looked like there were tears forming in his eyes.

“He's ready," Mewtwo began with a smirk. They stood up, followed shortly after Incineroar, and approached Lucario. “Now now, no need to be so impatient. We wouldn't ignore you." They waved their hand and now Lucario's arms were locked behind his back. “But we can't have you wear yourself out just yet. Slow and steady, after all."

Both they and Incineroar got on their knees, being level with Lucario's dick. Mewtwo started by licking along one side of the shaft. Then Incineroar started licking the other side.

Lucario squirmed as both of the larger pokemon continued their procedure. His pleasure shot up seeing both pokemon reach the end of his shaft, both tongues fighting for dominance as they would pull it in their direction. By instinct, Lucario began slowly thrusting his hips as both of their tongues became a makeshift passage. His breathing started to get faster as he watched both Mewtwo and Incineroar lick over every inch.

Then the fire cat took hold of the pulsing member and took the length down his throat. As Lucario continued to thrust, Incineroar held onto his pelvis and started to go down the shaft faster than his pumps. Incineroar then pulled out giving the tip another lick before Mewtwo moved in to continue the job.

As they sucked down Lucario's cock, they started to lightly tug on Lucario's balls, causing a sharp cry as the jackal's legs nearly buckled.

He began panting and closed his eyes as his hips began moving on their own.

“No."

With a whimper, Lucario was covered in the blue glow. His motions stopped as he was then put onto his knees, his legs feeling like they weighed a ton.

“You ain't gettin' off that easy," Incineroar declared.

Lucario looked up to see both Mewtwo and Incineroar's cocks pointing right towards him.

“Get to work."

He looked at both members, both of commendable length and girth, then swallowed the lump in his throat before opening his mouth and leaning towards Incineroar. A potent musk entered his senses, causing his hesitation to melt away. Lucario licked up the length, then took the tip into his mouth, wrapping his tongue all over. He then felt a hand on the side of his face, causing him to look up at Incineroar. As the fire cat looked back expectantly, he took a deep breath and slowly worked his way down. He winced as he got past half of the dick, but eventually made it to the base.

Incineroar began huffing as he would gently pump his cock down Lucario's throat. “He sucks dick better than he kisses, that's for sure." He closed his eyes, drawing slow breaths as he continued thrusting. He then pulled out, allowing Lucario a moment to catch his breath, then clamped his fingers between the jackal's jaws, forcing his mouth open before filling it with his meat. He moved closer to Lucario, towering over him and taking hold of his ears before pumping into him faster than before. “Hope you like this taste," he huffed. “You're gonna get _real_ used to it tonight."

Lucario's eyes were clamped shut as the smell and taste of Incineroar's cock overwhelmed his composure. As the fire cat's nuts began slapping against his chin, he started moving his tongue during the process, curling it with each thrust and tasting the first few drops of pre that he could.

Eventually, Incineroar finally pulled out. He rested his cock atop Lucario's snout, both pokemon looking at each other before the fire cat wiped the saliva off of his member by using Lucario's face as a towel. The jackal would move his mouth towards the tip, attempting to fill his throat once more, and causing Incineroar to chuckle.

“You've had your fun," Mewtwo remarked as they pushed the fire cat aside. “You'd better show me a good time, as well."

Although their smell wasn't as potent as Incineroar's, it still made Lucario needy, so he started enthusiastically licking up and down their dick. He then went a step further, as he started suckling on Mewtwo's hanging loins, causing the pokemon to shudder. He licked over them, pulling them into his mouth and suckling for a moment before letting them go.

“S-seems he likes me," Mewtwo remarked as they winced. They then pulled away before aiming their tip towards Lucario's awaiting mouth and sliding it all the way in. He didn't hesitate, however, and began pumping down the jackal's throat. They would shove his snout directly into his crotch, humping his face without reserve. Occasionally some gurgling would escape Lucario's throat, which resulted in Mewtwo holding tightly onto his face. “Not yet," they hissed. “You don't need to breathe for this!" Their breathing started to quicken, as the sounds of wetness grew louder. This continued until Mewtwo winced and quickly drew their cock out, twitching and dripping all over while Lucario was doubled over coughing and allowing saliva to freely run from his mouth.

“He's… he's tougher than he looks," Mewtwo stated as they caught their breath.

“What's the matter?" Incineroar asked, placing a hand on their shoulder. “Little doggy got too much of a bite for ya?"

“Nonsense, this just calls for a change of plans." Mewtwo waved their hand. This time, Lucario was flipped onto his back; his arms held out to his sides, and his lower half held in the air. “I believe you know what to do next?"

With a sneer, Incineroar replied, “I got the picture." He walked towards Lucario's backside and got onto his knees. “Anyone ever tell you you got a juicy lookin' ass?" he asked while giving the jackal's cakes a light slap. Without waiting for a response, Incineroar licked his lips and spread Lucario's rear open before diving in to eat him out.

Lucario let out a gasp. His head twisted away, and his legs tensed as he could feel the fire cat's tongue exploring inside and outside of his hole. His toes curled and his legs twitched all throughout. He closed his eyes and started to moan while trying to work against his restraints, the heat rushing to his head.

“Now now, no need to make a fuss."

Lucario opened his eyes in time to see Mewtwo's ass directly above him. They raised their tail and sat directly onto Lucario's muzzle.

“This ought to quiet you down for a bit," they remarked as they leaned forward and started licking over Lucario's cock.

Initially, the scent started to dull Lucario's senses, causing his eyes to go half-lidded. Then, cautiously, he stuck out his tongue and started to lick Mewtwo's sphincter. The initial contact had a slight copper taste to it, but it didn't matter, as his internal restraint melted away. He started licking all over, moaning as he could feel the larger pokemon play with his lower half.

Mewtwo had started to slowly gyrate their hips, huffing as they started sucking on Lucario's sack and jacking him off. He then reached down and grabbed Lucario by the fur atop his head, holding him in place as he started to grind against Lucario's tongue.

Incineroar growled as he continued licking and eating. Then he moved onto sticking fingers into Lucario's ass. One by one, he added more until four fingers were stretching Lucario wider and wider.

Lucario started to moan, continuing his service to Mewtwo all the while. He started to move his hips back and forth, as the others started to intensify their licking, suckling, and stretching. Then, the all-too-familiar feeling hit him. He tried thinking of anything he could to stop it, but the process was inevitable. Under the weight of Mewtwo's ass, and blinded with the sensations assaulting his backside, Lucario's muffled moaning became sharper, his breathing labored, and his thrusting more forceful until hot jets of cum shot forth from his dick. After a moment, Mewtwo lifted themself up, letting Lucario breathe freely as his lower half was laid onto the floor.

They then pulled Lucario's front half up, so he was sitting upright. Blotches of cum were trailing down from Mewtwo's chest, and a neutral expression on their face. “So that's your limit, is it? How disappointing." They then got very close to Lucario, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and hissed, “You were told not to cum, and yet you blatantly broke it in front of us. Consider this your one and only warning, and apologize for your rudeness."

Lucario's ears folded back. “I'm… I'm sorry."

Mewtwo tightened their grip. “Sorry for what?"

“F-for cumming without permission! I'm sorry!"

They held Lucario there for a moment longer before letting go. “In that case it's about time we had our fun, but first…" They then pushed Lucario's face directly into their chest. “You're going to clean up the mess you made."

The jackal looked up into Mewtwo's gaze, then straight ahead before licking the strands of cum stretched across their chest. He quietly licked each drop, letting the salty, tingly flavor travel down his throat. When finished, Mewtwo brought their head down to his level. They seemed to study him for a moment before taking a finger and wiping a spot off the jackal's face, inquisitively looking it over before slowly licking it away.

“There was a little bit left over," they remarked, looking him over. “Now then, it's time for the best part." They moved Lucario so he was on all fours. Mewtwo walked in front of him, grabbing their package and waving it in front of him.

The jackal opened his mouth, ready to receive, but stopped suddenly and turned around. Incineroar was lining himself up behind Lucario; taking a small tube of lubricant and generously applying it to his dick and Lucario's ass. Suddenly his head was pulled forward.

“Don't look at him, look at me," Mewtwo commanded, gently hitting the side of Lucario's face with their dick.

As the jackal started to let Mewtwo's cock slide down his throat, Incineroar started to slide his meat between Lucario's buns, thrusting forward. He pushed his lower cheeks together as he began sliding back and forth. Then he took a firm grasp of the ass with one hand, while using the other to line himself up with the entrance before slowly pushing himself inside.

Lucario's eyes clamped shut and he began moaning as he felt Incineroar move further and further within. At the same time, Mewtwo took hold of his face as they started to thrust into his throat.

Incineroar took hold of Lucario's hips and pushed himself all the way to the base of his crotch. His ears folded back while he shuddered, “ _Fuck_ , he's a good piece of ass." He started to slowly pump back and forth into the jackal.

Mewtwo looked down with a smirk and asked, “I wonder how you must feel; being nothing to us but a toy." They pulled out and got to eye level once more, looking down on the huffing and shaking pokemon before them. “Just look at you, no sense of pride or respect. Only wanting to be fucked by us. You'll be tossed aside like trash, but you don't mind at all, do you?" Lucario's eyes clamped shut and he gritted his teeth as Incineroar picked up the pace. “Seems you don't," they added while lifting Lucario's head up and pushing their tip against Lucario's lips.

As Incineroar started to breathe faster, he moved onto pulling his entire dick out, then shoving it back in, causing sharper moans. He would slap his cock against Lucario's ass before going back at it. “Hey, lift his ass up for me, will ya?"

With a wave of Mewtwo's hand, Lucario's head was pushed to the floor as his lower half stood up at full attention.

“Good," Incineroar seethed. He stood tall and took firm grip of Lucario's hips before quickly pushing himself deeply into the jackal.

Mewtwo pried Lucario's jaw open and shoved himself back inside, now thrusting at his own pace.

The fire cat's hanging nutsack started to slap against Lucario, the sound causing him to thrust faster and faster. He looked over to Mewtwo and beckoned them closer with his pointer finger.

With a smile on their face, the legendary pulled away from Lucario and began making out with Incineroar. The jackal's muffled cries started to grow in intensity, and Incineroar started to growl. Their tongues would mesh together and the sounds of the room caused their inhibitions to slowly slip away.

Incineroar quickly pulled out. “Fuck! Put him on his back!" he demanded. Mewtwo obliged, and left a panting Lucario looking back up, a hesitant look on his face. “Gonna fuckin' fill you up. You'd better be ready," Incineroar hissed as he pushed Lucario's legs back, lined his cock with his hole, and shoved himself directly inside via a mating press.

Lucario yelped as he felt the full strength of Incineroar pound at his backside. His head arched back and his moans carrying a hint of desperation. Mewtwo then pushed his head forward to look at his lower half. The intense heat rushing to his face made him feel woozy as his breathing quickened.

“You'll miss the show," Mewtwo chided while observing Incineroar slapping away with each thrust. “Don't you want some good memories when this is over?" the legendary asked while brushing Lucario's face.

Lucario stared at the sight before him, seeing Incineroar slam in and out of him, his own cock slapping against his stomach. Every shockwave caused him to cry out as his breathing became ragged. One of his eyes clamped shut, and the other was partially open as he could feel the thrusts grow increasingly intense, as if they were splitting him apart from within.

Incineroar's growls grew even louder, and he thrusted as fast as he could manage. He gritted his teeth, as he grunted, “G-gonna cum!" He tightly gripped Lucario by his feet, holding him in place as he reached his limit. His final thrusts aimed to go as deep as possible before he let out a roar and started filling him with his seed. The very last one caused him to keep the balls-deep contact as his whole body shook. Slowly, he pulled out his cum-soaked cock, the excess amount pooling onto the floor, and stood up.

The jackal lay there, breathing heavily as he stared at the ceiling. His ass felt like it were on fire as he could feel more of Incineroar's seed slowly stream out of him. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

“Hey, clean me up."

Lucario opened his eyes just in time to see Incineroar's messy dick before him, which was shoved down his throat without a moment to object. He squirmed as he began licking all over the meat. He took in every remaining drop, bending his head in different directions so he could reach all angles. Suddenly he tensed up and moaned as he felt Mewtwo stretch his ass apart and lick up the mess. He tried once more to move against his restraints, but to no avail. He opened his eyes to see Incineroar looking over at Mewtwo, who smirked before nodding and pulling out of his mouth. As he raised an eyebrow, he looked down as he noticed Mewtwo crawling over to him. Without a word, Mewtwo sat him upright and started kissing him, then his eyes clamped shut as he felt the taller pokemon shove mouthfuls of cum from their mouth into his. He leaned into the kiss, licking deep into Mewtwo's mouth to slurp up every morsel inside.

Mewtwo pulled away, looking over the desperate pokemon, drool and cum dripping from his mouth, and almost a faint smile on his lips. “Just needed the right motivation, and look at you go."

They leaned back and added, “You know what's coming next, don't you?" Lucario nodded. “Good." The legendary waved their hand and Lucario's binds had vanished. “Assume the position."

The jackal crawled around to get on all fours, lying his arms and chest onto the floor while presenting his used ass to Mewtwo.

“Excellent. You'll make a fine toy some day." The legendary crawled atop Lucario, wrapping their arms around his chest. They then grinded their dick along Lucario's back, and rubbed over the jackal while licking the nape of his neck. “It's a shame that this will soon be over." As he began grinding, he stuck a finger into Lucario's mouth, allowing him to lick it over and suckle on it. “But you chose this outcome, and I won't grant you any mercy." He pulled his finger away, then adjusted his position, readying himself to go in.

“Hang on."

Mewtwo and Lucario looked back to see Incineroar sitting against a wall, presenting his glistening hole for them.

“I think his performance has earned him a little treat, don't you?"

After mulling over the idea, Mewtwo nodded. “Perhaps, but I don't know. It seems he only wants to receive."

“Hm. Well that's a shame. An ass like this is once-in-a-lifetime." Incineroar coated his fingers in lubricant before playing with his hole. “You sure you wanna pass this up?" he sighed before inserting three of his fingers.

“Seems you're enjoying yourself, over there."

“Sure am… fingers are nice, but nothing beats a good dick."

“Too bad our friend here doesn't seem too interested."

“A damn shame." Incineroar rubbed his chest and moaned as he started fingering himself deeper.

Lucario started whining as he continued staring.

“Oh be quiet, you," Mewtwo demanded. “If you want it so badly, take it."

He looked up at Mewtwo, then over to Incineroar, whose eyes were half-lidded as he licked his lips and spread his cheeks apart.

“Come and get it," the fire cat cooed.

Lucario quickly crawled out from under Mewtwo and towards Incineroar. He lined his tip up with the fire cat's ass, and thrusted forward… but nothing happened. He looked down and saw that blue glow around his entire bottom half. The tip of his cock was a hair's breadth away. He started grunting, trying to push through, but remaining completely immobile. Through his desperation, a single tear traveled down his cheek.

“Aw, come on, Mewtwo. You made the poor thing cry," Incineroar chided.

“Well, perhaps he doesn't want it bad enough!" Mewtwo got closer to look below. “It wouldn't have mattered if he was just an inch longer."

Incineroar shrugged. “Can't argue with that. Just a bit more and you'd be in heaven right now. But not everyone is gifted."

“P-please…" Lucario shuddered. “I need this… I just-"

Suddenly Mewtwo took hold of the jackal's jaws and roughly pulled his head towards theirs, an agitated glare in their eyes and a scowl across their face. “Breaking another rule. This cannot stand." With a wave of his hand, he dragged Lucario back and then forced his muzzle down into Incineroar's ass. “You sit there and make amends while I get your punishment." They teleported away without another word.

Incineroar looked down at Lucario, who was looking back at him, and shrugged. “It ain't gonna eat itself," he remarked, folding his arms behind his head.

Lucario took a breath before he started licking Incineroar's hole. He lapped up the area around it, then dug his tongue into it, causing Incineroar to moan and hold Lucario's head in place.

“ _Fuck_ that's it, get in that ass," he commanded as he began jacking himself off.

The jackal's dick started to twitch, desperate for release, causing him to moan. His licks became more driven, then his moans turned into growls, causing him to push himself further.

Incineroar shuddered, reeling back as he began rubbing himself faster, and his breathing became quicker. Suddenly he gritted his teeth and pulled Lucario's head up, both pokemon staring at each other. “If you don't fuck me that good, I'm kicking your ass."

That was when Mewtwo reappeared and looked over the scene, lifting Lucario upright as a ball-gag was held right before his face. “You are our toy, and toys. don't. speak!" They forced the jackal's mouth open and placed the gag into his mouth, tightening the strap onto him. Then they moved him so his paws were planted on the wall, right above Incineroar's shoulders, and his cock aimed directly at Incineroar's awaiting hole.. “Go on, take him then."

Lucario looked into Incineroar's eyes, which looked back with an expectant gaze. He looked back down before slowly pushing himself inside. The warmth and contact causing both pokemon to shudder. Gradually, Lucario pushed himself completely inside. He started to shake as he began pulling himself back. Suddenly he stopped as he felt something began to slide into his own hole. He looked back to see Mewtwo directly behind him, their cock effortlessly sliding into Lucario.

They stopped once their crotch came into contact with Lucario, then slid almost to the tip. “Well? What are you waiting for? Keep going."

Lucario turned forward, drawing a deep breath before pushing back. He moaned and winced as he felt Mewtwo's cock slide back inside of him. He paused, trying to stop his trembling. Then he felt a light slap on the side of his face, snapping his attention forward.

“C'mon, get back to it!" Incineroar demanded.

Lucario started to bite onto the ball as he then pushed himself back in, going faster this time and causing the fire cat to yelp.

Mewtwo moved a bit closer, placing their hands on Lucario's shoulders. “That's right. A gentleman doesn't keep others waiting, does he?"

The jackal pushed back, feeling how much deeper Mewtwo got after getting closer. Although it took a moment, he started to establish his own rhythm, pleasing the pokemon sandwiching him. His moans started getting louder, Mewtwo's cock pushing on the right spots, and Incineroar's hole, clenching just enough when pulling out to start driving his senses wild. Soon, Lucario was going full-auto, humping Incineroar as fast as he could manage. Drool started to fall from his gag, and his breathing grew heavier as his instincts took over.

Mewtwo pulled on Lucario's tail, making his moans increase in pitch. “You just love this, don't you, you filthy dog?" A faint blue glow emanated from Mewtwo's eyes and a similar shine appeared around Lucario's ears.

A single sentence passed through the jackal's mind.

_Don't stop until you cum._

He stopped for a moment, glancing back. Then the rush of Mewtwo pushing themself into him, brought him facing forward as he let out a muffled cry.

“No breaks, now get back to it."

One determined snort later, and Lucario began thrusting into Incineroar with all of his strength.

“Ah! Fuck!" Incineroar yelled as the jackal kept pushing him into the wall. “Wh-whatever's up with you, don't stop!"

Lucario's moaning started to grow louder, his breathing became harder, and his senses grew weaker with each push. He bit harder onto the gag as he pressed on, his thighs slapping against Incineroar as more saliva dripped from his mouth. He looked down to watch himself go like a battering ram while the fire cat rubbed his dick faster and reeled his head back in pleasure. Incineroar's cries started to hit his senses while Mewtwo's subtle huffs added the necessary touch.

That was when the jackal's huffs grew into whines and he clamped his eyes shut. He put most of his power into these thrusts. Then the moment finally arrived. He yelled through his gag while stream after stream shot out of him. His legs shook as he let the wave of pleasure travel all over him. The release continued until he made one final push, slowly loosening up as his posture crumpled. He slowly opened his eyes as he continued to draw deep breaths, staring half-lidded at Incineroar, who was breathing rather ragged, as well. He then moved to pull out, but stopped as he began to feel Mewtwo still inside of him.

“That was quite the spectacle," Mewtwo commented before tightening their grip on Lucario's shoulders. They then leaned in close and said, “But I'm not done with you yet," hissing into the jackal's ears. They looked over to Incineroar and added, “Tell me. You're not done yet either, are you?"

“Not yet," Incineroar huffed. “Just a little more."

“Do you know what that means?" Mewtwo wrapped their arms around Lucario's chest and slightly pulled their hips back. “Now you go at _our_ pace!" Leaving little time for this to process, Mewtwo then slammed themself back into Lucario, causing the jackal to yell. With a snort, they began plowing Lucario quickly and powerfully, tightening their hold on him.

Incineroar started to moan as well, pinching one of his nipples. “Don't you fucking stop now!" he yelled as the motions still managed to push Lucario deep inside of him.

Mewtwo continued thrusting, using Lucario's increasingly louder yells like a tempo for them. Their slaps began echoing throughout the room as they looked over the jackal: his eyes were half lidded, tears falling from them as his body seemed to shake like a rag doll.

That was when Incineroar let out a cry and yelled, “Fuck! G-gonna cum! Oh fuck!" He panted as he rubbed his meat faster, his eyes clamping shut as he continued feeling himself. Then he began shooting all over himself, spraying wildly over his body and face.

Finally, Mewtwo saw their cue. They began giving their all into these next thrusts, pulling all three pokemon close together while feeling their crotch light up with warmth. As the time drew near, Mewtwo bit hard onto Lucario's neck, causing the jackal to scream out. They continued to apply pressure up until the point that they began filling Lucario with a potent load. Each push being pure bliss as those purple balls emptied everything they could. Even after it was over, the legendary managed some final thrusts, each one causing the jackal to squeak as he hung limply.

All of the pokemon stayed there, breathing raggedly as they all stayed near each other. First Mewtwo pulled out, rubbing their cock and squeezing the last few drops out to leave on Lucario's back. Then they encased Lucario's body in that blue glow, gently pulling him out of Incineroar.

The fire cat then adjusted his position while nodding at Mewtwo.

Lucario felt himself floating horizontally as the gag, his wrist straps, and his chest band were carefully removed. His breathing was a mixture of gasps and moans as he could feel himself gently move through the air before being placed in Incineroar's awaiting arms. He groggily looked over at the fire cat, who looked back at him with a gentle smile.

“Hey. You okay?"

He nodded while panting in response.

Mewtwo came into view. “Here, have some water," they insisted as a cup floated into his sight.

He gingerly took hold of the glass and brought it to his lips. He started to gulp it down before stopping to cough and gag.

“Easy, easy," Incineroar cooed. “It's not a race."

Catching his breath, Lucario tried drinking the water again, this time allowing the coolness time to refresh his senses. He finished it with a sigh, his body remaining still like a doll.

Mewtwo waved a hand as a gentle light began filling the room. The darkness and rough floors began to fade away as the environment was replaced by carpet, a bed, and candle-light. “I'll prepare the bath," they remarked before going to the nearby bathroom.

Incineroar gently brushed the side of Lucario's face. “You feel good?"

Lucario smiled and took hold of the fire cat's paw, nuzzling it. “Yes… Thank you," he sighed.

With a chuckle, Incineroar began, “Gotta say, this was an extreme idea, but it was fun!"

“So you liked it then?"

“Hell yeah! It was amazing!"

“I'm glad…" Lucario closed his eyes as he rested his head back. “Thank you so much for doing this."

Incineroar leaned in close to his face. “Any time," he replied before gently kissing him.

Lucario reached out to rest his hands on Incineroar's face. He started to softly hum as he licked against Incineroar's lips, allowing him access into his mouth. His tongue caressed the fire cat's, and his sighs felt like a gentle touch on his cheeks. He pulled away to look into his eyes, whispering, “I love you."

“I love you too," Incineroar replied before pulling Lucario in for a hug. He purred as the jackal started to gently rub his back.

Mewtwo appeared from the bathroom. “The bath is ready, my loves," they declared before heading back inside.

“Let's go," Incineroar stated as he stood up, carrying Lucario in his arms. He entered their bathroom, seeing several candles lighting the area. The bathtub was filled most of the way while a generous pile of bubbles rose from it. Mewtwo sat on the edge of the tub, smiling at the two pokemon approaching him.

Lucario sniffed the air, perking up a bit. “Lavender?"

“Yes, your favorite," the legendary replied. They gathered a decent amount of water in the air and brought it before Lucario. “Is this too hot for you, Little One?"

He reached out and pressed his paw into it before shaking his head. “No, this is fine."

Mewtwo nodded before gently putting the water back. Next they helped lower Lucario into the water.

The jackal winced upon contact, but he eased up and sighed as he was lowered to his neck in the water.

Shortly after, both Mewtwo and Incineroar joined him. Both pokemon gently wrapped their arms around Lucario, gently nuzzling and caressing his body. They also gave him small pecks on his face, causing him to giggle.

“Want a massage?" Incineroar asked. After a nod from Lucario, he carefully put himself behind him and began pressing into his back.

Lucario shuddered with a smile, letting his head roll back as his muscles felt loose.

“How are you feeling?" Mewtwo asked, placing a hand on the jackal's shoulder.

“Very well, thank you."

“Was any of that too much for you?"

“Not at all," Lucario chuckled. “It did get a bit intense sometimes, but nothing I couldn't handle!" he added while flexing an arm.

“That's good. I just… I don't want to miss any signs of your discomfort, and-"

Lucario took hold of Mewtwo's hand, holding it with both of his paws. “I'm fine, really. I know you wouldn't go overboard. I trust you." He locked eyes with them before the legendary moved close for a kiss. They stayed there for a moment, tasting each other until Lucario pulled away, tears forming in his eyes.

“Little One? What's-"

“It's nothing, I just…" He paused to wipe his eyes dry, then briefly laughed. “I love you both so much!"

Mewtwo smiled and cupped the side of Lucario's face. “We love you too."

Incineroar stopped the massage and hugged Lucario from behind. “More than you can imagine."

Lucario breathed another sigh of happiness, then looked at Mewtwo expectantly before motioning to the pokemon behind him.

The legendary looked towards Incineroar, who was busy holding Lucario close to him, then smiled before moving closer. “Come here, you," they remarked before giving the fire cat a kiss as well.

Lucario giggled from below as he watched them gently kiss before they broke contact. Then they each held one of his paws.

“Don't know how I ended up with the both of ya, but I ain't complaining," Incineroar stated.

“The feeling's mutual," Mewtwo added. “Well, it was more obvious with Little One here, but me falling for you was rather unexpected."

“Unexpected? Really?"

“Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

“'Cause my memory ain't the best, but it seemed a bit more obvious. There was the time you wanted my autograph."

“Many beings here want that."

“The time you went to a meet and greet."

“Again, I wasn't the only one."

“The time you went to my room backstage after a show."

Mewtwo froze as Lucario looked back at them with wide eyes. “I don't know what you're talking about."

“You wouldn't talk to me much, but suddenly you started getting very friendly towards me afterwards."

The legendary cleared their throat as their face grew red. “W-we're getting off subject."

“Hey Lucario, do you know what a Pile Driver is?"

“Okay, that's enough!"

Both Lucario and Incineroar shared a laugh, followed soon after by a reluctant Mewtwo's chuckles.

Soon after, all three pokemon began cleaning themselves off, chatting up a storm all-the-while. There were occasional fondles here and there, added with smirks, but none of them truly had any energy to follow through with each other.

Next, all three of them made their way to the living room, where Lucario was wrapped up from head to toe in extremely fluffy blankets. Mewtwo approached with a steaming glass of hot chocolate, which he graciously accepted.

They then asked, “Shall I get a movie for us to watch?" to which Lucario emphatically nodded.

“Very well, which one shall I get?" they added while heading to the library of movies.

“The usual!" Incineroar and Lucario replied instantly.

Mewtwo froze, then looked back with a slightly hesitant expression. “I understand both of you… _really enjoy_ that movie… But this is the fourth time in a row that we've watched Mean Girls! Can we please watch something different?"

Incineroar gasped. “Mewtwo! I'm surprised at you!" He took hold of Lucario and held him in front of Mewtwo. “You would be so rude as to deprive our boyfriend of his favorite movie?"

Lucario looked at the legendary, his eyes shimmering, his lips quivering, and his ears folded back.

Mewtwo stared deadpan before shaking their head and muttering, “You two were clearly made for each other." They sighed, then said, “Very well, I'll get the movie, but next time _I'm_ picking what we watch."

“Deal," Lucario chimed before being wrapped in blankets once more.

The legendary located and started up the movie, all three sitting comfortably around each other as Mewtwo pulled over a bowl of popcorn from afar. The night carried on until half-way through the film, when Mewtwo looked over to see both of their boyfriends breathing softly as they slept against each other. They shook their head and smiled as they turned off the TV and lifted both of them into the air and had them trail right behind them.

They went back into the bedroom, fashioning the covers and pulling them back before carefully sliding both pokemon under them. They made sure their boyfriends were carefully tucked in, and then gave them both a kiss on the forehead. “Good night, my loves," they whispered before turning to leave. They stopped as they felt one of their hands get grabbed. Mewtwo turned around to see Lucario holding onto him and groaning for them. “You need to go to sleep, Little One," they insisted while rubbing Lucario's face. “You've had a long day."

“Please… please stay…" Lucario muttered, his eyes barely staying open.

Mewtwo paused for a moment, then smiled and nodded before carefully going under the covers. Their eyes glowed blue, and the glow covered Lucario's ears.

 _You should go to sleep now._ They thought as they held Lucario close.

 _But I love you…_ he replied.

_And I love you too. I'll be back soon. I just want to look at the sky._

Lucario firmly held Mewtwo. _Are you okay with this?_

They paused, rubbing the back of Lucario's head. _What do you mean?_

 _I feel like I don't love you both enough sometimes._ He gently rubbed Mewtwo's back. _I want you to feel loved, more than anything you've ever felt before._

Mewtwo felt a slight sting at the corner of his eyes, then smiled before lifting Lucario's head up and planting a kiss on his lips. _Thank you, Little One. I treasure how much you mean to me, and my love for you means more than the universe and its secrets._

Lucario and Mewtwo silently laid there, holding each other, listening to each other's hearts beat. They stayed there, in pure bliss, enjoying the moment. And then Incineroar lazily rolled over, pressing down on both pokemon while he snored.

 _Yes, I love you too, Incineroar. Thank you for your input_ , Mewtwo thought before gently removing Incineroar's weight off the both of them.

Lucario chuckled before pulling over Mewtwo's head and hugging it against his chest. _I love you both. Please don't forget that._

The legendary returned the embrace. _I won't. And I think I'll put my stargazing on hold for now._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. The stars will be there tomorrow._

_Very well._ Lucario thought with a smile. He then kissed their forehead. “Good night," he whispered.

“Good night to you too," Mewtwo muttered.

All three pokemon lied there silently. The pull of sleep eventually washed over them as they held each other closely, imagining all of the bright futures the three would share together.


End file.
